highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Eyota/Nectarstar
- Duskleg to Quailpaw (5/27/18) Nectarstar is a stout golden-cream spotted tabby she-cat with white markings, many scars and deep, dark copper eyes. She is best known as being the leader of and mother of 10 kits. She is jealous, grudge-holding, understanding, loyal, motherly and loves giving cats second chances. 'Appearance' 'Description' Duskleg, in short, is quite the beautiful she-cat. She has a light fawn-cream base and a lighter cream muzzle, and soft pale pinkish-purple leathers that go beautifully with her pointed markings. These pointed markings - which are a lilac-brown that having a purple tint to their appearance - can be found on her two front legs, her tail, and her face. She has pale blue eyes, but they appear purple. Heritage: Siamese (for her points) x Oriental Shorthair (for her build) mix Genetics: *Pale fawn-cream color *Lynx pointed *Light cream muzzle *Shorthair *Oriental Build *Medium size, tall *Blue eyes *Few mutations :*Extra toes, rough pawpads Statistics: :Strength: X Stamina: X Constitution: X Speed: X Agility: X Wit: X Overall Rating: X Palette: : = Golden-cream Base (#F0E5B2) : = Tabby Markings (#D9AE51) : = Paws, Muzzle, Underbelly, Eyespots, Chest (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#81240A) : = Leathers (#pink) Voice: A reassuring voice, when she's nice- when she's upset or angry, it can come off as eerily creepy. Voice of Scarlet Johansson in the Jungle Book. (click here) Scent: Smells of lavender and the forest after it rains. 'Personality' * +''' 'Confident -' type * '''+ Hardworking -''' There is never a moment where Nectarstar does not have her feelings and thoughts under control. She is always seen in a calm state, and never lets any cat see her break down or be upset. Even in rough situations, Nectarstar keeps herself poised and will always try to do what is best for her Clan. She would never want to see her be the cause of her Clan being in a tight situation, and would much rather be on good terms with the other Clans. * '''± Cautious -''' Sometimes, Nectarstar can tend to be too careful to avoid potential problems or dangers, to the point where it can get annoying. But she tends to be cautious because she knows that a single action can lead to moons of devestation. After the deaths of Pikestar, Rippletalon and Snagstar, she knows that the Clan is relying on her to be their Leader. * '''± Talkative -''' Nectarstar loves to talk, mind you-- sometimes she talks too much. She likes to branch out and speak to more cats than just her Clan, and likes making bonds with cats outside of her Clan-- it makes for stronger allies. Nectarstar can sometimes wear a cat out by talking too much, though, but at least she's not a cat to start awkward silence. * '''− Bumptious - 'Nectarstar loves her Clan so much that it often comes up when she talks about anything, really. She is self-assertive and proud of her Clan to an irritating degree, which is why some cats label her as annoying. * '− Indulgent -''' Because she is so open-minded, sometimes Nectarstar can be overly generous to or lenient with others, even cats outside of her Clan. Some cats even call her '''Firestar wannabe because of it. 'Likes & Dislikes' 'Likes' *Fish, hunting fish *Swimming *Leading *Helping others *Collecting beautiful things *Organizing spirit-pebbles 'Dislikes' *Herons *Mud/getting her pelt dirty *Rabbits and most land prey excluding water-voles 'Fears' *Herons ::*After Pikestar's mysterious death involving one of these stoic, long-legged birds, most RiverClan cats have a vivid fear and suspicion of herons. They see their appearance in the river as a bad omen that means famine for the Clan, but if the heron flies overhead and away from camp, a sign of peace. 'History' 'Timeline' Kithood Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Pikestar, Limpetspot, Snagclaw, Mothwing/Slugpaw, Tansykit Age Range: 0-5 moons Date Range: M/D/Y - M/D/Y *Nectarkit and Tansykit are born to their parents, xxx and xxx. They are the first two kits to be born in the new RiverClan territory, after the journey of the Clans. *At approximately 4 moons Tansykit joins StarClan along with Limpetspot during the annual flooding of the river. *Nectarkit becomes good friends with the Medicine Cat Apprentice, Slugpaw, and his older brother Tricklestep. Apprenticehood Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Pikestar, Snagclaw, Dewbounce, Tricklestep Age Range: 6-12 moons Date Range: M/D/Y - M/D/Y *Pikestar gives Nectarkit her apprentice ceremony, renaming her Nectarpaw. She becomes the apprentice of Dewbounce, who will mentor her for the next six moons. *Dewbounce shows Nectarpaw the RiverClan territory, introducing her to the tradition of keeping spirit-pebbles to honor their fallen RiverClan members. Nectarpaw is shown which one is Tansykit, and she immediately honors the tradition and has a strong bond with her RiverClan ancestors. *Because of her short-haired coat, it takes Nectarpaw longer than others to get used to the cold water of the river in leaf-bare. When she does, however, she is one of the most expert fishers in the Clan. *Nectarpaw attends her first gathering with the other Clans. *Nectarpaw has her Warrior assessment, and it is a complete success. She catches two rainbow trout and proves herself able to become a Warrior of RiverClan. *RiverClan leader Pikestar takes Nectarpaw to the mooncave (??)-- it is required that every apprentice visit their StarClan ancestors for approval before becoming a full Warrior. But instead of going there - because the Clans, in the new territory, had no way to contact StarClan yet - Pikestar led her past the territories. The two fall asleep in a moonlit clearing and Nectarpaw has a visit from StarClan in her dreams instead. On the way back, when hunting at the river, a heron lands and attempts to steal Nectarpaw's prey. Pikestar attacks it and Snagclaw and Dewbounce arrive, just in time to witness Pikestar slipping and falling into the river-- disappearing under the current. *The Clan searches all day and night to find their leader, but fails. Snagclaw becomes the next leader of RiverClan and appoints Tricklestep as his very first deputy. Warriorhood Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Snagstar, Tricklestep, Dewbounce, Slugstripe/med app., Mudskip, Turtlefoot Age Range: 12-25 moons Date Range M/D/Y - M/D/Y *Snagstar holds Nectarpaw's warrior ceremony, renaming her Nectarsight, for the way her eyes represented the deep brown color of sap. He notes her confidence and expertise in hunting, and the Clan welcomes her as a Warrior of RiverClan. *Nectarsight and Slugstripe become quite good friends and begin to talk a lot. Snagstar suspects that the two may like each-other, and pulls Nectarsight aside to snap her out of it. After that, the two were very distant and rarely even glanced each-others' ways. *Nectarsight grows uneasy as the Clan barely sees or hears a word from their leader, who often stays locked up in his den. The Clan is suspicious that he's perhaps not even there-- or that he is sick. Many cats - because Tricklestep became the leader-figure of the Clan - assumed that he had passed away. *Nectarsight attends her second gathering with the Clans. *Mudskip and Turtlefoot return from a patrol, battered and bruised-- Tricklestep had been killed by a fox. Rather than mourn for too long, the Clan rejoices when they see Snagstar leave his den and once again become the leader they needed. Deputyship Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: All of RC, Snagstar, Slugstripe/med app., Mudskip, Turtlefoot, Rippletalon, Leopardskip, Stormstrike TC Age Range: 25-37 moons Date Range M/D/Y - M/D/Y *In Tricklestep's place, Nectarsight is appointed Deputy of RiverClan. *Snagstar wages war on ThunderClan for the rights over the moon-cave. RiverClan prepares for the first attack, hopeful to gain more territory from them. *RiverClan crosses the border and meets a ThunderClan patrol. On Snagstar's command, the fight breaks out, and by her side, Rippletalon goes straight for Stormstrike. Nectarsight shared his fury, knowing that Stormstrike had chosen ThunderClan over RiverClan. *Nectarsight fights Twigpaw, a small cinnammon-chocolate and white tom. She ends up chasing him off with bad injuries, and urges her Clanmates on during the fight. *When ThunderClan's deputy drops, they retreat, and RiverClan stands proud over the claimed territory. They yowl in victory for all of ThunderClan to hear, and only then does Nectarsight realize RiverClan's casualties. *When Snagstar and Rippletalon pass, RiverClan mourn greatly. *Nectarsight shapes her sadness for the deaths of her clanmates into a new tradition; releasing her Clanmates onto the river. The Clan joins her in doing so, and the tradition still lives to this day. *Nectarsight goes to recieve her nine lives with Slugstripe at her side. Leadership Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Leopardskip, Slugstripe, all of RC Age Range: 37 moons - current Date Range: current time *Slugstripe and Nectarsight travel to the moon-cave, and she receives her nine lives. She is given the lives as follows by the following cats: **Rippletalon - a life for forgiveness **Snagstar - a life for strength **Pikestar - a life for love **Tricklestep - a life for caution **Dewbounce - a life for happiness **Tansykit - a life for wisdom **Limpetspot - a life for exploration **Turtlefoot - a life for determination *Nectarsight is renamed Nectarstar. *Nectarstar and Slugstripe return to RiverClan camp in the morning, and the Clan rejoices. *When they reach camp to hold vigil, Nectarstar unexpectedly calls a meeting. During the meeting, she appoints Leoparskip deputy of RiverClan, calling her out for her bravery in the battle and how she had been unafraid to face a Clan where her brother now called home. *Slugstripe passes away due to old age, and (med app) becomes the Medicine Cat of RiverClan. Nectarstar and all of RiverClan mourn the death of their old friend. *Nectarstar continues to lead to this day. 'Relationships' 'Kin' *Mother - unknown *Father - unknown *Brother(s) - n/a *Sister (s) - Tansykit (deceased) *Other relatives - unknown 'Clan Relationships' format: oc, trust rate, status > description 'RiverClan' *Leopardskip | 95% | Companion **"Leopardskip is a good cat, and an even better deputy. I'm glad to have her by my side." *Creekchub | 80% | Acquaintance **"Creekchub seems like a good cat. I'd be glad to get to know her more!" *Silkfrost | 80% | Acquaintance **"Silkfrost is a good warrior, and seems like a good cat. I'd be interested in getting to know her!" 'ThunderClan' *Stormstar | 0% | Resented Acquaintance **"Stormstar murdered his own brother, and turned on his own Clan. And for who? ThunderClan! I have no trust left for him, and I resent him." 'SkyClan' *Drizzlestar | ??? | Acquaintance **"Seems like a fair tom, but I'm interested in those hot springs he's got in his territory. His cats have extra toes, which I think could be useful to my Clan in the breeding pool." 'ShadowClan' *Coalstar | ??? | Acquaintance **"I don't know... i've never been a huge fan of ShadowClan cats." 'WindClan' *Stagstar | 0% | Resented Acquaintance **"I don't like Stagstar's mindset. Why not let your cats be open to do what makes them happy?"